Accidentally In Love
by SSisk
Summary: One day it finally clicks in his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am the author, obviously, and I love to write, so I hope that sucky summery didn't throw you off and make you not want to read! I hope this story is to your liking! It's in Freddie's POV.**

I wipped my forehead with the back of my hand to get the sweat off and stared up into the sky. It was burning today, not a cloud to offer a pale tech geek any relief from the sun. I scurried under the spotted shade of a tree in front of my apartment building and leaned back against the rough bark closing my eyes. Normally the streets where filled with walkers but today no one ever ventured outside to get their mail, a couple of kids in my classes even called off school.

As a matter of fact, and of course on this day the air conditioner had broken in the school, causing two kids to have heat exhaustion before they decided to release us. With my mother at work I had to walk the way here after talking to one of my math teachers, waving Carly and Sam to walk home with out me. I kind of regret it now, for even the promise of air conditioning is seeming like not enough for me to move my exhausted feet from their current position. I eased up from the position and drug my set in stone feet up the small stair case and into the well conditioned lobby to hear Lubert's screeching voice over the slight hum in my ears.

"Geeeeeeee-tttttt outttttaaaaa myyyyy Lobbbbyyyy!" I stumbled into the elevator and my hand uselessly slapped at the second floor button, and the elevator door's closed, cutting off Lewbert's rant in half. I leaned heavily against the back of the elevator, waiting for the eternity until the ding of the opening doors. Dragging my feet once again along the carpeted floor I reached up to the wood of Carly's door and knocked as hard as I could at the moment. By some miracle they heard me and Carly yelled, "Door's open!"

I turned the knob with my stranglely cool fingertips and walked-fell forward into the apartment. Carly's eye's grew big as I was using the table to support myself, and ran into the kitchen. Spencer beside her ran forward, but all else I saw was the ground rushing forward to meet me.

I awoke on the couch staring up at the ceiling, on my head was a wet cloth and the air in the room was an almost fridge like cold. I actually shivered on a 115 degree day and sat up as slow as I could, peeling the wet cloth off of my head. Looking around the room I noticed Carly deep in conversation with Sam, clad in my favorite outfit of hers. A very short pair of shorts, almost too short to really be called that, and a loose off the shoulder blue top that skimmed the tops of her breasts (not that I was, you know..._looking_) and fell to her elbows. She had her hair high piled on top of her head, rampant curls falling out of the messy bun to fall down her neck and next to no make up.

Now Carly on the other hand had her hair piled in a messy...but oddly straight bun as no hairs escaped, a tight green t shirt and a short min skirt that had all the boys at school today watching as she left the room. But oddly I was highly distracted by someone else. It also amazed me that she could stand all that makeup on her face, even as she was sweating it off.

I kind of admired Sam, the most makeup I've seen on her was a little bit of lip gloss one day, that she thought no one noticed for picture day. Like she would really wear any today, but still she looked bea-cute...nice. I popped my shoulder bone and got their attention, not really having heard their whispered conversation my interest was peeked as Sam whipped around a slightly guilty look on her face. Carly just smiled warmly, "You feeling better?" I nodded and slowly stood up from the couch, noticing my shoes where missing. I opened my mouth and when nothing came out at first I cleared my throat, "Where are my shoes?" Carly motioned to the door and I saw them sitting there waiting for me. "Thanks...how long was I out?"

She looked at the clock mounted on the wall and mentally counted, "About an hour, we where really worried." Sam seemed to have regained herself and snorted, "You where worried, I knew Fredalina was faking." I narrowed my eyes at her but before I could say anything Carly turned to her with a curious look on her face, "But you where just saying maybe we should take him to the hos-." She was cut off by Sam's hand to her mouth and she glared for a moment before saying, "Yah cause I was gunna beat him senseless for cutting into our ICarly rehearsal time." I smile a bit, knowing that was her under cover way of showing that she hated me yes, but still saw me as a friend. After...after that kiss...she looked like she was about to cry, biting her bottom lip and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she pressed them to her sides.

I even as a friend, will never forgive myself for having to leave her like that. I couldn't tell her how I felt, I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, I didn't even know what I wanted! I looked over at her, while Carly's attention was back on the clock and she just happened to glance at me, catching the saddened look in my eyes. She glared with all her might, but even through that I could tell something was missing. Her insults were'nt as strong, her glares where weaker, she stopped and stared off at nothing sometimes. I sighed and Carly returned her attention to me, "Alright, you think you're okay to start the next episode? We have once less practice in, but I think we have it..." I nodded and picked up the wet cloth, and marched past Sam, when she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Wa'd yah do that for?" I gave her a look and she smirked, "For missing rehearshal!" She stomped up the stairs and I glared, momentarly distracted by her...curves walking away. Carly cleared her throat, grinning and I blushed, mumbled to myself and walked behind her.

"5,4,3,2-." I pointed at them and Carly loudly screamed, Sam interjecting herself in front of her and waving her arms. "! This is Carly!" Sam pointed, "And this is Sam!" This time Carly pointed, and I swung the camera around to her, waving my arm to the camera, "Okay it's time for the video part of the show where we show the videos sent to us by you!" I like feeling the weight of the camera on my shoulder and I whipped around to click the first video as Sam pushes her button to drag the TV out. It was off a kid standing on his head eating an apple and juggling three plastic balls. A woman barged in the room and the boy panicked and fell over, Sam and Carly laughed, while it gained a chuckle from me.

They had changed their clothes, Sam now in jeans as the loft tempurature was a lot cooler and she kept the shirt. Carly changed into capris and a looser shirt, having reapplied her makeup. Sam had let her hair down, the soft curls flowing around her face and Carly's hair hung in straight lines around her face.

I swung the camera back and Sam was turning smiling, she punched me and the camera swung in a downward arch and I grunted in pain. "What was that for?" I straighten up and she smiled a huge smile at me, it glittered in her eyes and I sucked in a breath, but this one had nothing to do with pain. I gulped and her expression turned curious for a moment. I licked my lips and her eyes flashed to them and Carly cleared her throat once again and I lifted the camera onto her. She grinned, "Okay It's time for the street view!"

Sam's hair whipped around and she turned to look out the street and I switch the screens to the hand held Carly grabbed and my natural gaze landed on Sam, instead of watching the action. I barely heard the commentary going on, as they found one person dousing himself with the hose when they screeched. I almost knocked over the camera leaning on the table. "What?"

Sam turned around and grinned huge at me, "Someone took the top off the fire hydrant!" I swung the camera around to me and excitedly proclaimed to the ICarly viewers, "Okay, it's like 115 degrees out there, we have to cut this short this week!" I turned the camera after waving and turned the camera to Sam and Carly as they waved. They sped off to Carly's room and quickly came back dressed as they where before, and I gulped at a fully awake version on Sam's outfit.

They ran to the elevator giggling and grabbing each others hands. I moved more slowly and went down stairs to knock on Spencer's door. "Hey Spence, can I borrow a pair of swim trunks?"

I walked out into the blazing sun to a...good...good sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**It turned into a songfic without my knowledge lol. Enjoy!**

Carly was dancing in the spray, her hands above her head, you couldn't see much as the water obscured her. But Sam...

Sam you could see everything...

I gulped as her hair was plastered to her, darker blond stringing down her back, two pieces hung down over her shoulders. Her shirt was like second skin and it outlined every curve she had, her shapely ass, her long toned legs-...Cool it Freddie!

I shook my head and mentally gave myself a slap, trying not to stare at the hot girl in front of me...two...two hot girls. I walked over to them, feeling the cold water hit my skin and a nice feeling washed over me. Sam smirked at me and flipped her hair back before diving right back in, dancing around with Carly. After a short while Carly backed out of the spray, noticing that a couple more kids where coming our way. Two little kids jumped in the puddles by the stream, under the supervision of protective mothers. Two guys approached Carly and began to talk to her and I was fine with it. I was kinda of shocked at my own lack of reaction.

But when Sam stepped out of the spray and their attention shifted some what to her I felt a certain jealous peak. I blinked rapidly, under the disguise to clear the water droplets from my eyes and hung back from the spray for a moment. Just watching, I felt like a creeper watching them and my hand curled into a fist as one of them put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed his hand off and gave him a glare to which he responded by curling his lip and turning his full attention to Carly. Sam's face fell for a moment and I felt my heart jerk again, my hand was relaxed when she turned to me and walked over. She lightly punched my shoulder and went off to sit on the green bus bench.

I walked over to sit beside her and she looked over at me, half heartily glaring, "What's the problem Benson?"

I looked over to her and something in my tugged and then snapped, I stared at her with wide eyes. She just jerked her head toward me with the, "You're a retard." Face. I couldn't stop staring even as she turned back to stare wistfully at the water pouring down.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

I gulped, and took a deep breath. Crap I think I have my answer for her. The sun was slowly drying her hair, making the little flyways stick up and it would have made me smile if I wasn't so terrified.

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Now I can't stop thinking about it, I put my elbow on my knee and put my head on my hand. I don't think she thought I knew but I saw her look over at me, her eyebrows scrunched together. Man she looked cute-adora-nice...

Fuck it. She looked adorable. Yes. I'm off the deep end. I just cursed.

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

I thought I loved Carly. I glanced over at her, still talking to those guys, and they had a hand on her shoulder and she was just smiling away. I looked back at Sam and she had one of her cruel smirks, but it didn't look right. "I bet that just steams you doesn't it Dorkwad?" I shrugged, and kept looking at her till she looked away, no I didn't feel the jealousy spark I felt when they just barely touched Sam. She stood up, "I'm going back, you coming?" She didn't look at me, her attention still captured by the water.

I shook my head and she lauched into the water spining and spining in the drops, her hair whipping around her head.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

She switched to the dancing part of her show and I smiled, it growing as she looked up and beamed me a soft smile, not really seeming to realize it. I finally got up and joined her, dancing and gently... accidentally bumping into her a few times. Her bare shoulder bumped into my chest and I just about melted right there. I looked straight up into the sky for a moment, squinting my eyes at the bright blue through the rainbow'ed drops.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

I looked down once more at her and she looked up at me for the barest moment, before she looked down, her pale skin revealing a small blush. I think...but I can only so far hope that she still feels the same way that she used to. She leaned to far forward and her palm brushed my stomach to balance herself, and it felt like a fire brand to my skin. She took it away just as fast but I still felt the impression on my skin. I looked at her shoulders, watching the water droplets slide down, even in this extreme heat I still smelled the faint smell that was always around her.

Strawberries, it came from her hair, her skin. Something so girlish, I would have always figured it to be bacon.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

I smiled at her, and pulled my arms closer to her instead of just over my head, so they where almost directly over her shoulders. I smiled, I seemed to be doing a lot of that today, and she really didn't seem to notice. Other people around us where dancing even more suggestively so I didn't have a problem for what it looked like. The air around us got a little colder and I looked up once again to see the sky darkening quickly, and Sam shivered for a moment, looking up at me sharply. When she noticed where my hands where a blush flashed deeply at me and she backed up sharply.

A flash of lighting got everyone's attention as icy rain started falling from the sky. Sam yelled, Carly shrieked and I just ran for the apartment door, keeping it open for them as they ran inside. Of course Lewbert had a field day screaming at us about dripping water on his nice lobby and we just laughed into the elevator.

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter! I typed this all in one night, so if you've made it this far, please review!**

Carly was off getting Sam popcorn as I put in the movie we where going to watch, "Pirates of the Port." I groaned at the way I knew they where going to faint over John Depth. And that left me alone with Sam, I looked over at her as the lighting flashed in the dark room, across her face as she stared at it, entranced. I smiled softly, once I allowed myself to feel these emotions I had buried they sure come with a force.

I shook my head, and rubbed the back of my head, walked up to Sam and motioned to the seat next to her, "Mid if I sit here?" She looked startled for a moment and then nodded her head, waving her hand absentmindedly at the beanbag next to her.

I smiled, and leaned in, "You're going to drool all over Depth." She glared and reared her hand back to hit me, which she did across the shoulder. "Ow it's true!" She leaned in an mock whispered into my ear, "So what!" I laughed and gently put my hand on her shoulder to push her away, "See told you." She squirmed in her seat, and I just smiled.

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

I couldn't even watch the movie, I was focused on the girl next to me. I mean even though I've seen the movie four times, but the tech is awesome, so I should at least be able to keep some mind track on the movie. I tried to focus, instead my hand brushed hers reaching for the popcorn. So that idea was a bust and I turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead, her hand straight at her side.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

The movie ended and Carly left the room once more with a, "I have to go talk to Spence about dinner, we where going to have pizza but with this rain..."

Sam sighed and leaned back, rubbing her stomach, "Mumma's hungry!" She whined, smacking her fist against the wooden floor. I smiled and patted her arm, "Don't worry Carly wouldn't let you starve."

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

She glared at me and slid off the beanbag to stare at the ceiling, "Yah, she's a good friend." And there goes her feelings of awkwardness around me. It's been that way since she kissed me. She stepped quietly over to the window sill and stared out at the rain a pensive look on her face. I thought she looked so sad and adorable I couldn't help but walk over myself and lean against the post.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

"Do you want to talk?" She started but didn't look at me, "What could there be to talk about?" I folded my arms, "I dunno...like why you where upset today when we where at the fire hydrant." She sighed, "I wasn't upset, I just don't want someone touching me." So you admit something wrong happened."

Accidentally

She turned and glared at me, "So what, they where only paying attention to be because they wanted to impress Carly." I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

She crossed her arms and stared out the window, "Without her there, they wouldn't have noticed me, I-I'm not as skinny as her, or pretty or classy! You've said so yourself I mean-!" She cut herself short and pressed her lips together, staring deadly out the window. Hugging her arms to her herself she refused to look at me, so I took a wild chance and scooted next to her, she moved as far as she could away, but keep her seat as if challenging me.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Accidentally_

"You really think that? Honestly?" She snorted and kept her gaze on the pouring rain, her eyes flashing with the lights outside. "Shut up Fredork. I know all my short comings." My eyes softened and I reached my hand out, then pulled it back. "The only short coming you have is your perchance to violence." She swung on me, her hands grasping my wrists, "I told you not to use such big words you chizz!" She then realized how close she was to me, she had leaned across my lap, while I twisted around to block her attack.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

A fiery red blush came over her face and she started to breath faster a sure indication that she had no clue what to do. So...since she made the last move, and I left her hanging I decided to man up and finish what she started. Or maybe what we started three years ago.

I slipped my hands from her now loose grip and she fell a little more forward, I could tell she wanted to move, she wanted to slap me, but even with all that emotion waring inside...she was still curious. Curious to what I was going to do.

I lifted my hands to her face, unsure what even I was going to do. I mean I'd never done something like this before...but Sam made me feel...bold. I slid my hands slowly up to her face, feeling the smooth skin underneath my fingertips. She swallowed and the look in her eyes got even more confused, she opened her mouth, only to close it again. I got my hands in her hair, winding my fingers in the light gold silk.

Her hair felt better than I imagined.

"...I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

I leaned up a bit and my lips meet with her soft ones, lightly pressing with no pressure for her to respond. I pulled away, my hands still tangled in her hair, I whispered to her lips, "I am sorry I left you like that Sam, I do like you. You're not ugly, you're not stupid, although sometimes you act like it." I couldn't look up at her, kind of afraid to see her face, "You're not classy, no, but that's what makes you Sam, you don't take anything from anyone and aren't afraid to stand up for yourself." I finally got the courage to look her in the eyes and she was bitting her lower lip, and er eyes where watery. "Y-you idiot!" She snuffed and used her wrist to wipe her nose, "I h-hate you." I smiled, and tilted my head, "You said that before...then you kissed me."

She lowered her head and then cranked it back up, to stare into my eyes, 'What if I don't feel like that anymore! What if I've moved on!" She demanded of me, and her hands tightened on the seat cushion, "What if I -." And I stopped her by my lips, gently kissing her with a bit more force now. She just looked at me, "If...you had moved on you would have slapped me by now, wedgied me, walked out that door and never speak to me again." She grinned a little bit, then sobered, with humor evident in her beautiful blue eyes. "You think you know me so well, huh?" I nodded a smirk on my face, 'Yeah, I do."

She leaned in and all I could smell where strawberries, "Then how do you think I'm going to punish you for making me wait so long?" My smirk grew bigger and I leaned in closer to her and moved my lips on hers, "I hope part of it is kiss you more." I felt her lips pull into a smile and she pulled me closer by my hair.

"That's a start." And our lips met with force, and I licked her lower lip, might as well brave it as far as I could go. To my surprise she opened her mouth and met mine shyly. I felt a blush along my own cheeks and moved my hand to the back of her head.

Oh yeah...

_Love ...I'm in love_


End file.
